The date
by RumpledRegina
Summary: Set in a hypothetical season 7 (so to speak) after the season 6 finale. Rumple and Regina are properly dating in Storybrooke and this is their Valentine's Day date


The sound system was letting some romantic tunes come off it and fill the space of almost the whole floor downstairs, since she liked to leave the doors of every room open wide when she cooked. Regina Mills wasn't the first person that would come to anyone's mind as the characteristic sample of people who listened to these…some might say "sappy" tunes but here she was. Some might say it was because she couldn't find anything better on the radio but she knew deep down otherwise. She knew that this particular day was a big deal for her.

It would be the first Valentine's Day she celebrated. EVER. Even at the time she was with Robin the circumstances never aligned for them to actually celebrate that day. And she didn't really mind it much but now that the day had come she felt the deep need to put an effort and create a beautiful experience. While Celine Dion was singing with her impressive vocal range, she was preparing the dessert they would have herself. She never cooked anything apart from a few well tested recipes so she needed this to go well, it would be her surprise.

After she was done, she observed her efforts and when she deemed the results satisfactory for her standards, she glanced at the clock and realized she only had 5 minutes to spare. Pulling off her apron, she cleaned the space as well as she could and run by the door to put on her stilettos. She stepped a bit to the side to check herself at the mirror: make up, hair, dress. All ready when the doorbell rang and startled her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down and look as nonchalant as possible, she plastered a smile on her face and opened it.

"Roses for the Mayor" Rumple said, lowering the bouquet he was holding in front of his face revealing his so familiar wicked smile. He offered the bouquet to her, a dozen red roses with a single white one in the middle. Regina's stunned face and silent beats passing by made him take a bit of the initiative wrapping his arm around her waist and whirling her around so they could both be inside the house. "Happy Valentine's day" he said kicking the door closed and never unlocking his eyes from hers. Regina was already misty eyed but tried to compose herself and whisk the sentimentality away with a vague motion of her hand which landed on an elegant box with a red bow he was carrying and she hadn't noticed since then. "What's that?"

"Oh that's some of my favorite chocolates, very fitting for the occasion, don't you think? I bet you'll love them, you'll see" He noticed her eyes saddened and cupped her chin with his hand, making them meet his. "Hey, what's that? This is a celebration Regina; we're supposed to enjoy ourselves here, what's wrong?" She tried to speak with as little sentimentality as she could "I made us dessert" He chuckled "If you think I can't eat both, you're sorely mistaken dearie. My appetite is… ferocious" he mocked growled as he leaned in to kiss her lips gently and tug her lower lip with his teeth as he pulled away. A smile lit up her face and he took her hand leading her towards the dining room where he knew she must have set the table.

"I'll just put these in water and be right back" she smiled at him and kept looking at the roses. She knew what this meant and her heart couldn't feel fuller. A single white rose, signifying all those nights he had offered her that back in the Enchanted Forrest, whenever she did a good job, whenever she made him proud, whenever she needed to appease her wrath for some reason or another. She almost chuckled thinking about their past and let out a little sigh as she watched the arrangement fall beautifully in the crystal vase she had chosen for it. The red ones were a nod to his past and she silently appreciated the gesture. He used to give them to Belle, she was well aware, they were their symbol but now it had become theirs. Considering she still had her doubts about the legitimacy of this arrangement he had with her over raising Gideon together without them being an item anymore, he was showing all the right signs for making her mind feel less fired up with perturbing thoughts and more focused on them and their future.

Upon entering the dining room she realized the music was still on and practically ran towards the stereo to turn it off. Rumple laughed while watching her almost sprint with her heels on "As much as I love the view of you doing anything in heels, the music doesn't bother me dearie. In fact…" he snapped his fingers and the music changed to ambient, seductive lyric less tunes caressing their senses "…I believe now we're ready for dinner" Regina's lips parted, watching him sitting at his chair with his legs parted like that, one of his arm hugging the back of it and the other touching gently his napkin, making his ring glisten under the candle lights he apparently lit while she was away.

Tossing a smirk down his way, she disappeared into the kitchen and came back after a couple of moments with a big casserole dish of her famous and tried lasagna recipe and a platter of Mushroom Chicken Roulade with Radicchio on the side. He had already cut a little roll of whole wheat bread and spread light cream cheese on it, placing one half on his plate and the other on hers when he noticed her coming like a walking balancing scale dressed in red. "Do you need help?" he said as he got on his feet but Regina frowned and let her authoritative tone slip out without even noticing "Sit down"

Rumple chuckled and resumed his position, placing his white napkin on his lap. He then shot his caramel hues up to her, observing even the miniscule movements the corners of her mouth made while she was setting everything the way she wanted on the table. She sat down, let a minor huff leave her lips, placed her napkin on her lap and then finally looked at him back, smiling. She had never seen him looking at her like that before and as peculiar as it was considering the entirety of their history, it warmed her heart.

"No wine?" Rumple asked in cheeky amusement something Regina clearly didn't perceive since her panic mode kicked in even before he had the chance to let out his last breath. "Sit down Regina" It was his turn to use his authoritative tone. As amusing as it has been for him watching her nervousness fill the air around her, it was time to stop. "Look at me" She brought her warm chocolate eyes to meet his in anticipation and hidden curiosity. "You're going to relax. This is a night for us to enjoy. Do you understand me?" His low warm tone gripped her senses and soothed her. "Yes. This is a night for us, I'm sorry" "You don't have anything to be sorry about" he shot a sweet smile at her following it with "Look at this delicious food you've made"

Regina felt her neck and cheeks getting flushed on the spot. "Well actually I didn't make the chicken but I didn't summon it either, that must count for something!...Oh I'm sorry Rumple, I wanted us to have the perfect dinner" Upon hearing this Rumple stood up and walked towards her. He kneeled down when he reached her chair and touched her chin gently with his index. "I can cook myself Regina. I'm not here for the food as much as I appreciate the gesture" She frowned her eyebrows a bit "You can cook? How…I thought I knew everything about you" Rumple leaned as much as possible for his lips to meet hers "I'll cook for you sometime" he whispered before he pressed his mouth on her own, parting it with his tongue and finding hers in an intricate dance. Regina grabbed his shoulders and inhaled his scent with the same kind of desperation she always did when it came to him.

Peeling off one another with a stray sucking sound following suit the hummed out moans, she watched Rumple getting up and walking away leaving her perplexed in her haze. She saw him return with the box of chocolates he had brought, opened up and him placing one between his teeth. When he reached her, he pulled her up and brought his mouth inches before her own. Regina's slightly smeared lips latched on the round sweet and she bit the part that was meant for her. She felt a liquid substance running through her chin and heading down her neck when his warm tongue stopped its course, licking it off clean, making her skin feel ablaze.

"Mmmmm….Cherries" he let out his coarse, coated with lust voice when he finished his task, staring with piercing intensity at her reddened lips. "My favorites" Her heart rate was already picking up, her hues had turned into liquid dark chocolate syrup. She felt his hand splayed out on her back, holding her steady while he nibbled at her earlobe, making her head spin. "Rumple….the food" she managed to say with her mind in a confused sweet haze. "We'll eat Regina. I'll make sure of it" she heard his deep voice penetrating her insides. A sigh escaped her lips and she didn't even fully notice him guiding her backwards till they hit a wall, his hand lowering her dress zipper in the back. His kisses alternating with little bites on her neck and earlobes had it spinning. The only thing it could somewhat concentrate on was the music which was amplifying every sensation she had.

His hands trailed her collarbone and shoulders, making the dress fall. She helped the process until she felt it pool over her heels. "You're so beautiful" he grunted, taking an examining look on her body, her ample and luscious curves being adorned with her luxurious black laced underwear and her toned legs ending in elegant black heels. His mouth watered so he took a step back to appreciate the view better. Regina recognizing the lust in his eyes smiled coyly and run her delicate fingers over her nipples until they could be made visible from the silk material of her bra.

He had to restrain himself in a remarkable manner in order not to ravage her right then and there. But his self composure won, luckily for him and her. "When I get back I want to find you touching yourself" Regina startled "Where are you going?" Rumple eyed her like a wolf letting out a husky tone "I won't be long. Close your eyes and begin"

She watched him as he walked away towards the back of the house and curiosity tried to grip her but she didn't let it win. The effect he had on her was overpowering and something she has never experienced before in her life, with anyone. She always knew as much, from the very moment they met, even if she didn't want to admit that. That brought her extracted half via that potion in mind suddenly. She represented everything herself was repressing all these years at the time and the way she went after Rumple was remarkable. Even if Regina herself didn't want to admit it at the time, it felt natural and seeing all the need distilled in her like that, made her feel free. Aroused… Her middle finger had already made its first circling light touch on her clit and she could feel her silk panties getting soaking wet and sticky. _What did they do in that shop of his?_ She wondered. _Was he enjoying it?_ She tried to place him in her mind kissing her spitting image, seeing the lust in his eyes, imagining the wanton her half must have felt. If it was more than what she was feeling when she was with him now and before the split then…. That thought made her eyes almost water and her finger slipped right into her pussy with ease while the end of her palm massaged her clit.

Guttural lustful noises escaped her mouth only to be interrupted by "Open your eyes" She did as was told only to see him placing a bottle of wine with two glasses on the floor right next to him and with his other hand balancing a spoon and a glass of the thick mousse chocolat she had made for dessert. "Dark chocolate with golden leafs on top" his eyes gleamed as he continued "You know what I like". Still circling around her clit beneath her underwear she picked up her pace and with that Rumple retorted "Hands off". A little whine escaped her lips, her pleading look trying to sway him. He simply didn't move until she obeyed. Glancing up and down made her notice the bulge that was forming an outline on his pants and his belt that was unbuckled. He had already taken his jacket off; the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and secured around his elbows, she didn't need much persuasion.

Upon leaving her arms hang to her sides, she saw him yanking his belt out of the loops with a swift move. "Turn around" When she complied he took her hands behind her back and secured them with his belt. Whirling her around, she ended up in her previous position, anticipation building inside for his next move. It didn't last long since he had already scooped a spoonful of the dessert, stood up right in front of her and fed her her own creation. Always looking deep in his eyes she moaned as she swallowed and opened her mouth for the second one. "Is it good?" "You tell me when you taste it. I made it for you" "Oh I will dearie, fear not" he said as he tore her bra open in the middle, her luscious breasts standing upright. He scooped up a fair amount of the dessert with his hand and placed it evenly around and on top of the pointy nipples that electrified his mind. Regina's back arched, trying to get as much contact as she could from his fingers. She even snaked her leg up and between his own. "No touching" his free hand smacked her thigh and kneaded her flesh, pushing it behind causing her heel to scuff the wall. He inhaled her scent right before he dipped his head and started licking her tits clean, sucking and biting her nipples in between.

The sounds that left Regina's mouth were almost inhumane. Nothing ever had that effect on her besides him. Hot breaths dissipated above them as her body was writhing on the wall, head back, eyes closed. The feeling of his wet tongue on her burning skin made her mind spin. "Yes papi" she whispered, lashes flattering. "What was that?" His tongue was no longer easing her need and suddenly she felt her cheeks getting a redder color, her eyes opened and she saw him looking her with an expression she couldn't quite read. "Nothing" she said as fast as she could, lowering her gaze momentarily. Rumple pushed his whole body on hers, pressing her to the wall, his erection grazing her thigh. He splayed his hands on each side, framing her head in the middle. "Say it again" he ordered with his lust filled voice. "Papi" Regina uttered with a minor hesitation. "Again" he pushed his hard member on her, his mouth already sucking the side of her neck, marking her. The sensation at her lower abdomen intensified "Yes Papi!...That's it. Ah…." Her voice sounded clear, determined and needy. He slipped his leg between hers, locking her position and allowing her very limited movements one of which she picked up immediately. Making her throbbing pussy writhe on his leg, she kept spilling out the lust she couldn't contain through sighs, breaths, moans that could tempt the devil himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" she let out like a mantra. "Fuck me… Fuck me please….Please papi" she whimpered

As he was biting her sensitive skin, he lowered his hands and hooked his fingers on the lace band of her soaking wet panties. Tearing them with ease considering the supernatural strength he acquired, he yanked them of her, making her yelp when the fabric grazed her sensitive bud. He brought them on his nose, inhaled deeply her muskier scent with sweet undertones and then licked them clean, savoring the taste in his buds, his eyes rolling for a second before he let a grunt out. Putting them in his pocket he noticed Regina leaving her delicious juices on his pants now, her rate of arousal was remarkable and made his cock twitch, bringing a feeling akin to pain on the surface. "You've ruined my expensive suit" his husky voice let out while he cupped her chin, his long and elegant fingers framing her masterpiece of a face. She chuckled, making her plump kissing cherries pop out and find his thumb. As she sucked it, her gaze pierced his soul, making it almost impossible to breathe for a moment. If he ever doubted he was still human deep down, she was always there to remind him –his whole being attuned to her, through magic, through fate, through love, through whatever anyone wants to call this connection that transcended comprehension and mortal rules.

He reached behind her to undo his belt with his other hand, having Regina's head exploding from the close proximity that assaulted her senses, his scent filling her, the anticipation of being able to touch him finally making her go up and down his leg, leaving her mark all over it. "Will you be a good girl?" he whispered as he tossed the belt away. "I can be a bad girl as well" she smiled wide and grabbed the back of his neck, leaning in to kiss him with the passion and desperation she yearned to release all this time. Changing his stance a bit, he lowered himself never unlocking lips and grabbed her in his arms, carrying her across the room. When they reached the sofa, he laid her on it, her hair splayed out beautifully on the cushions –she was a vision. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" His caramel hues caressed her body with tenderness and admiration, his mouth watered and the carnal need was pressing him to take over and rip her apart.

Regina sat upright, looking deep in his eyes-always. She reached his zipper and lowered it, grabbing his tight black boxers as well as his pants -she pulled them down and let his erect cock bounce off in front of her. Her hands snaked up his perky ass, squeezing it, leaving crescent moon marks with her nails while her lust hummed inside her. She darted her tongue out of her mouth, embracing the tip of his cock, rolling around it, tasting his pre cum. The more Rumple moaned the more Regina's pussy became alive, set out to ruin her sofa as well. In all honesty she could set her whole house on fire right now and not care about it one bit. The only thing that mattered was them. She opened her mouth and let his length slip inside.

"Fuck" Tilting his head back he let bliss overtake him. His Adam's apple bobbed before an uncontrolled grunt left his mouth. His hand found her silky hair and stroked it gently. "Oh my my my…." he continued in a breathy tone, lust gripping him. Regina let one hand slip and her delicate fingers caressed slowly his tensed up balls, making him hiss while she purred like a pussycat, sending a whole new wave of pleasure to his enlarged cock. Coating the lower part of it entirely with her warm tongue she took a moment and then…. "Oh my fucking….YES….Yes my Queen!" Her attempt on deep throating him appeared to have gone more than well, his cries made her heart beat faster, her lips tightened around it and she sucked as much as she could, trying to elicit more enthusiastic reactions. Making him lose control in such a delightful was her ultimate goal and pleasure.

"Get up" she heard Rumple ordering her. Perplexed she continued whirling her tongue around the treat she had in her mouth. "Get up" he said again, gripping her hair but not pulling. The look on her face questioning and slightly hurt but she obliged, her curiosity had won. She removed her mouth with a pop and she stood up in front of him, feeling translucent wetness dripping and starting coating her inner thighs. Her knees were trembling a bit but she refused to let it show, instead she looked at his golden lit eyes with the fearlessness she often liked to display. The tips of his mouth shot up in a devilish smirk and yet his eyes resembled warm honey, coating her all over, soothing her. He touched her waist gently and with a few steps he took, changed places with her. Sitting down on the sofa, lounging over it, stretching his arms over the cushions, he lifted one hand and summoned her close.

Smiling, she positioned herself kneeling on the sofa, her legs on each side of him, her pussy merely grazing his erection, teasing him. Biting her lower lip she took his hands and placed them gently on her back. "I'm here master", her coy eyes never leaving his. "Take me" he responded, grazing her back gently from her shoulder blades to her lower back. A shiver ran through her as she lowered her body, taking his cock inside inch by inch, savoring every moan, sigh and huff he'd utter. When her body finally adjusted to the length, she ended up engulfing it, feeling the tip pressuring her g spot _and oh fucking hell it felt so good,_ heat building up in her lower abdomen. _Delicious pressure_. After staying still for a little while, savoring the sensation, she placed her hands on his chest realizing he still was wearing his shirt-crumpled and disheveled alas. "Take it off" she gripped it with force and was about to rip it open when he snapped his fingers and all the remaining clothing items that happened to still hung on to him by an error of omission, were placed in a pile near them, leaving a whiff of purple smoke above them. "I wanted to rip it apart" she growled, griping the flesh on his chest with more force that she did before with the silky material. "Rip _me_ apart my love" he almost pleaded, his hands now on her curvy ass that drove him insane. Cupping it with vigor he motioned her forward and she started swaying back and forth, feeling him glide inside her, her pelvic muscles gripping him instinctively. "That's it" he continued, starting to pant as she picked up the pace. Gripping her ass tight he then slapped it once. Regina yelped but never lost her rhythm, a wild cackle leaving her throat. "More" she said and he obliged. About twenty spanks later had Regina's hair flowing wild, her pre orgasmic spasms felt by both of them, her nipples dark and almost twice their size begging him to suck them senseless and her riding him like her life depended on it. And judging by the urgency in her voice it might. Rumple sensed his balls tightening on a dangerous degree; he knew his sweet release was coming and judging by Regina's frantic, pre orgasmic haze, holding it off for more would only be unnecessary torture for both of them.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her as close to his body as possible, her nipples scrapping his chest, her hot breaths caressing his face and neck. Ending up face to face, their watery eyes pushed out the intensity and emotion that overwhelmed them both. With their lips almost touching and their eyes piercing into one another, he managed to say as mater-of-factly as he could in this current position "I love you" A silent beat or two and then "I love you Regina". Her inner muscles pulsed hard and fast, releasing her orgasm in waves of white lava, her whole body trembling on his, a whimper escaping amongst her cries of pleasure. Her hands run through his hair, caressing the back of his neck and his scalp, holding his head steady. "Come inside me" she muttered, her words falling on his lips, burning them. "Please…" she kept rocking on him. "Rumple….please….I need you" His hands squeezed her reddened ass so hard she inhaled with unexpected vigor. "Yes yes…..Come for me" Her tongue darted in his mouth locking them into a deep intoxicating kiss. His hips started jerking slightly and without much ado his hot cum released as he was biting her lip till it bled. "Fuuuuuck…." He let out a sigh of relief but as soon as he felt Regina's pussy milking him hard for all he had to give, he rolled his eyes and latched on her neck after licking her sheen film of sweaty post coital bliss. "Say you're mine" he murmured before his teeth sank in. "I'm yours" she pushed him on her body, holding his back in fervor "Only yours"

As both their spasms faded away, they resulted in sitting still on one another, letting their heavy breathing slow down, looking deep into each others' dark pools of seduction, caressing the frames of their faces with the tips of their fingers. "My cushions are most definitely ruined" she chucked. "What?" he smiled at her quite perplexed at the unexpected phrase. "We're still dripping and I don't want to move so it's safe to say I'll need a new couch" He laughed, a rare sight with him, yet so alluring to her. "We have magic you know" "We can't use magic for everything Rumple, you know that, don't play dumb" He smiled at her "You little minx" aiming playful air bites at her nose, causing her giggles to fill the air around them. She rested her forehead on his and sighed "It's so different seeing you and I here, like that" she placed her puffy lips gently on his cheek. "Dare I say…happy?"

"If this is what real happiness feels like then I don't want out anytime soon my beauty" Regina shot her head upright, half joking but still slightly offended "Hey!" she smacked him right on the chest. "Don't you dare…."She stood upright, unlocking them after all this time, standing on her feet as intimidating as she could considering she'd been fucked to heaven and back. He laughed, remembering the great lengths her jealousy can carry-having been the victim of it fairly recently with her split half- and yet her tone wasn't near conveying that. "How should I praise you, Regina? In the end, you are the fairest of them all." "Okay that's more like it" he heard her say while watching her bending over his pile, picking up his shirt and simultaneously giving him the view of his life. Her glistening pussy amongst the perfect plump peach he'd like to bite and squeeze and even bruise every chance he got, her gorgeous ass. She turned around while buttoning his luxurious ruffled up purple shirt "I could swear I had a similar one in my wardrobe" she teased. "We can always exchange clothes. No one would notice" he retorted. "Well why don't we start from now? Because I'm wearing your boxers mister since you ruined my set" Doing as she said, she slipped his boxers up her thighs and her body type made them look like a Brazilian cut brief. "How do you manage making everything sexy, I swear, if I wasn't still spent you'd be off them by now" he huffed.

"Easy imp" Her voice left a fainter trail as she walked bare foot towrads the back area of the room. After a couple of silent moments he felt her hugging him from behind the sofa, showing him the glasses and the wine he had abandoned. "I guess I'm not the only one who forgot the wine after all", she placed a kiss on his temple, enjoying his unique scent while at it.

Rumple took the bottle, stood up and with a wave of his hand he had cleaned himself up and the mess they made despite her earlier comment-he'd thank him later. He had conjured the silk robe he loved so much, black silk with golden details at the rims. As he moved towards the dining table, he snapped his fingers and let the fire that was slow burning by this point at her fireplace to come alive again and crackling. "Are you coming?" he nodded and as he sat down, Regina noticed…. _no it can't be. "_ Are you wearing underwear?" she asked as she was giving him his glass and sat down at her side. "Mhmh..." he mumbled affirmatively. "Are you wearing MY underwear?" she asked again with a faint surprised tone lacing her question. "Oh yes. And it's not the one you wore previously. I'm taking that with me" Trying to contain showing the exact amount of excitement this info made her feel she retorted with "That's two sets ruined within one day. Shopping for underwear is not my full time job Rumple" She extended her glass for him to pour wine in. "What's my name Regina?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her. Utterly confused she responded with "Rumplestilskin. Rumple. I just said it. What's in the wine?" she looked at her glass half inquisitorially- _you never know with him and his surprises._ "In this land." He responded. "It's Gold. As in: you don't have to worry about me being a gentleman. In fact, you may not want to shop for underwear but I love it. And I love seeing you wearing them even more dearie" he smiled and then sipped his wine, looking at her, secretly basking at the aroused state he had brought her in.

He took a knife at hand and started separating the lasagna and the chicken roulade into neatly cut portions. "They're cold Rumple" Regina sighed, clearly disappointed that they never got to have their dinner. Rumple placed the food at the plates and started eating his. Regina looked at hers and before she even attempted to take a bite she muttered "The dishes won't be good now" Upon swallowing his, she heard his voice as cheerful as ever "I don't know what you're talking about my love, everything tastes amazing. Believe it or not they might be even better cold" She placed a bite hesitantly on her mouth as he kept eating, thinking he might just not care that much but upon tasting and swallowing she couldn't help but agreeing with him. If not better they were at least equally delicious. And he wasn't tempted telling even a white lie about it. Surprising.

When they finished their dinner, he asked for the rest of the dessert and when they finished that, they shared the box of chocolates, finishing up the wine as well in the meantime. "And now…" he took her by her hand and led her to the staircase "I want to eat something else. A rare delicacy" he continued as they were ascending towards her bedroom. "I told you my appetite is ferocious dearie" Regina felt so full and content she couldn't even dream of them getting back on the saddle but he sounded persuasive, as always. "I can't move a muscle Rumple, just know that" she warned him -never actually refusing him though. "You don't have to do anything. You are the Queen" he purred as he was laying her gently on her bed which he had already prepared accordingly with his earlier on little magic display. "And as your faithful servant, I'm going to fulfill your every need" She felt warm massaging oil on her skin, his hands trailing every inch of it, caressing it for what seemed like a blissful infinity. When he drew her a bit closer to the edge of the bed and opened her legs he said "We'll get a proper shower after we're done, no magic, I promise. And I'll cook you my delicious scrambled eggs" Those were the last words she heard him say before he dipped his head between her legs, using his mouth and tongue for anything but forming coherent sentences until they were both sated and drifted to sleep. The same applied to her, she realized next morning while eating his indeed delicious breakfast, a feeling of belonging washing through her _. What would Henry call it? "Best date ever"_ she mused with a smile of amusement plastered all over her face.


End file.
